


5:31 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell never mentioned Supergirl's recent demise.





	5:31 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell never mentioned Supergirl's recent demise due to a Smallville creature's claws after she appeared by a farm.

THE END


End file.
